No Gods, No Masters
by farcide
Summary: Fallout 3/Fallout nv crossover My first fanfiction so feel free to tell me what i did wrong and what i could be better at ;p
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic

\- Prologue

Another day another dollar I thought as I came out of mojave express with a platinum chip in pocket thinking this to be just another delivery job to the strip. My lucky day I thought as I entered the outskirts of goodsprings. I got careless as my mind began to fall down into where it usually resides in the gutter if i'm not on the job. I felt a thump on the back of my head and it all went black.

*pov switch*

'Alright boys carry him to the nearby cemetery' Benny said. Why? Asked the great it just dont feel right to leave a guy who we knocked out in the middle of the damned mojave!

*Pov switch back*

I woke to the sound of yelling. As I was getting up I noticed my hands were tied. 'Well look who's awake' A voice said. Well shit this is just like that one time in the capital wasteland.*flashback*. Where the hell is the capital wasteland? asked the voice?Oh it's just the place i'm from. Now why am I here tied up like this? I'm not into that kinky stuff if that's what you think.

*time skip to when benny shoots me*

The Truth is kid, The Game was rigged from the Start *Bang* and then it all went black...


	2. The Waters Of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the fallout series

The Waters Of Life

Stats: S:7/P:5/E:8/I:7/C:4/L:4

Injuries: None

Age: 1

Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. My dad said to me, Now let's go see if your little friend amata wants to play.

*Insert that time skip thingy after you finish the first quest*

Age:10

Surprise! everyone yelled as the lights flickered on. On Instinct I jumped and had my fist raised to defend myself. Amata Laughed at what I did, "Oh Far *my Oc name Don't judge me :c* You always Do that when you get startled, Yea I do Don't know why though I said as a scratched the back of my Shaved hair in embarrassment.

Son are you Ok? Asked dad. Yea i'm fine I said, You know how I get when I get startled and *whispers into his ear* Why on earth did you invite butch and his "friends"? Because I think the two of you should at least try to get along. Even though you've sent him to the clinic twice already with multiple bruises and a broken nose the last time he came in.

*timeskip to after receiving gifts and being nice about them Until the fight scene when Mr Handy fucks up the cake*

'I'm Hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake Give me that sweet role that old lady palmer gave you' Said Butch. How About no? I said. How about I put my fist in your face? I'd like to see you try I said as I Stood up *I am quite tall for my age so I can usually pass as a 12 or 13 year old* All Friendliness gone from my voice.

'Alright boys now that's enough' Said Officer Gomez. I'm Sorry Mr Gomez But we haven't even begun this fight I said as I cracked a wicked smile and had a look in my eyes that would make anyone Tremble in fear. I Said That's Enough Far! Yelled Officer Gomez. I stared Officer gomez in the eyes and said It's no Fun when you can't teach a rad-roach brained neanderthal that has more bark than bite.

Enough! dad Said. Fine I said as relaxed my arms back into their usual state. The Intercom Rang and dad answered it. *insert time skip cause it's tedious to write all these details :3* Thanks Dad I said as I begun to take aim down the home made range. Oddly the small rifle felt right at home in my hands as each pellet was hitting their target spot on. Dad noticed a rad roach and just as the pellets did to the makeshift targets they always hit on target. The Rad roaches head exploded into millions of tiny little pieces. Jonas Take a picture of me and the big game hunter. pfft more like small game I giggled under my breath. What was that? Dad asked. Nothing I was just thinking of something funny.


	3. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I Don't own fallout

Btw Sorry if I make these things all weird and stuff i'm not the best writer but i have lots of ideas

Guardian Angel

Age:16

Injuries: none

Son you are a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy so yes you have to take the G.O.A.T Exam. Fine if you say so dad. But First I'm going to check on amata to see if she's ok later dad. 'Son wait' dad said. What is it dad? your very protective of amata you like her don't you? What! I yelled blushing. Dad laughed, We can talk more about that after the G.O.A.T, Now go you don't want to miss it.

Get out of my way you stupid tunnel snakes! said amata. Those words are all I hear and I go running. Whats going on here? I said as I saw Butch with his hand on the wall next to amata effectively pinning her to the wall. Just looking at that sight made my blood boil. What's It to you? asked butch. Its that you're bothering amata and its bothering me that you're bothering her.

And who are you her BoyFriend? Asked butch, I uhhhhh….. No I'm not I said as I blushed Slightly. Either Way That dont matter but what does matter to me is that you guys leave amata alone from now on. Or what you gonna hurt us? You guys never learn do you?I said. This little bitch needs to get taught a lesson get'em wally. Wally lunged at me fist raised, It seemed almost too easy to knock the wind out of little mr perfect thinking he was all that.

Then there were two I said, Paulie i know you're a good guy on the inside and i think you should get to class. Why? asked Paul Cause you don't wanna see the amount of ass whoopin butch is gonna get so I suggest you best get to class boy. Paulie Smartly did as I said with a fearful look in his eyes.I Cracked a wicked Smile and had that same look in my eyes that predator has when it's toying with its prey.

Butch had never seen this predatory look in my eyes before, Yet he knew that he should run, Run for his life if he knew what's best for him. There's Something Wrong with you man You're Fucked up in the Head! Butch yelled as he ran away. Run Little rad-roach Run and hide but I'll always find you and Squash you under my boot So Run And Hide Cause I'm COMING FOR YOU! I Yelled as I bolted down the halls looking for my prey before a soft hand stopped me in my tracks. Far Please stop this butch is scared enough you don't need to scare him anymore. Are you alright amata did they hurt you? My protective instincts kicked in right away after amata snapped me out of my psychotic rage. I'm fine far they didn't hurt me or anything else amata said. Ok good I said as my heart started beating at a slower pace as the adrenaline wore off.

Lets get to class ok? amata said. Yea that would be good, I heard some yelling outside is everything ok? asked Mr Brotch Yea Everything is fine It's just that butch and wally tried to mess with amata but I put a stop to it before anything happened.

*time Skip till After the Goat and Far gets his job*

Wow I never thought you to be the protective type far. Mr Brotch said, Well what did I get then? You're Going to be the next vault Security Chief, I can't complain about that I think. Hey Amata what did you get for your job? Im the Next Overseer what did you get far? asked amata. I'm the next security chief of the vault. Cool I hope we can work good together in the future said amata. I Instantly Blushed at her statement, Geeze far you really do easily blush when I talk to you sometimes. I always had a crush on amata but I don't know how to talk to her about it even though it's increasingly obvious that I like her.

As I was Caught up in my thoughts I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I looked Down to see amata blushing as red as a tomato A-a-mata w-w-why Did you do that? I asked shakily? You think that I didn't notice how protective of me you are when the other boys are bothering me? Amata asked. Well we have been friends for awhile and I sorta have a crush on you n stuff.

*end of this chapter Cause I love reading romance fanfics I just can't write them for shit without my skin crawling*


	4. Bezerk

Disclaimer: I don't own fallout

Bezerk

Age:19

Injuries:None

Special:S,7/P,5/E,8/C,4/I,6/A,5/L,4

Gear: 10mm Pistol, Combat Knife, baseball bat

I woke up to the sound amata yelling for me to get up. What Is It Amata? I asked. It's Jonas he's dead. HE IS WHAT! I yelled Who Killed Him Who? please tell me amata It was Officer mack. Also your dad has left the vault and my fathers men are looking for you So you need to leave the vault. Ok I just need to get my things and then I can leave ok? Ok Here take this my dads men may have more than just a baton amata said. thanks Amata I said.

I had to grab my combat knife I always had under my bed. Alright Let's go kick some ass and stuff. Just out of my room I see Mr handy fighting rad roaches with that beautiful flame thrower of his. I decide to help the old robotic butler as he did to me many times before. As I took the pistol that amata gave me out it felt at home in my hands as did the BB gun did many years before. The pistol gave near simultaneous death to 3 rad roaches, All three of the dead bugs heads no longer in existence.

Officer Gomez ran up to me as I finished analyzing the last bug. Hey Son officer gomez said Scaring me and causing me to go into defense mode, Yes Officer Gomez? I said your dad has left the, Amata already told me about it later Officer gomez I said. As I walked away butch ran up to me and said you gotta help me my mom's in trouble! Do you think I know what it's like to have a mother?! My mother died after giving birth to me so I've never seen her and I will never know what that feels like to have One! I snapped at Butch.

Also If you can't save your own mother from some little bugs then you don't deserve to have a mother. Far… I… GO save your fucking mother! I yelled. Now that's over with let's go visit the officer mack Ive got a surprise waiting for him I said to myself and Cracked a Psychotic smile.

*timeskip to when you save amata in the game from mack*

Now amata where is your friend? Im telling you I don't know Amata Said with a teary face. Alphonse you call for me? I asked with a psychotic grin on my face. Far! Amata Said, Amata You might wanna go to your living room and stay there until I come and get you ok? I asked. She Is not going anywhere Officer mack said while blocking amata's way out. Oh officer mack I was just wondering were I was gonna find you I said as I lifted Officer mack up by the neck and said Don't worry this is the least pain i'm going to put you through and Dropped him to the ground.

Amata you gonna leave? I won't kill your dad I promise I said with my Psychotic smile. Now Mr Overseer Please tell me why you had jonas killed and what the password and username to the terminal for the vault door and i'll let you go unharmed. Or I Cut off your balls and feed them to you. I chuckled at my last statement, What's so funny? The Overseer asked. huehuehue Balls I could almost feel the overseer face palming at my last statement. 'Your 19 yet you have the mental age of a 10 year old when it comes to things like this' Said the overseer. So you gonna give me a reason why you had jonas killed and the codes?

*time skip to part when overseer leaves and mack wakes up*

So Mack the overseer told me about how you beat jonas to death He was under my protection and you know what happens when someone gets hurt that's under my protection? I asked With My Psychotic grin, W-w-W-what? officer mack asked with fear in his eyes. They die a slow and painful death by my hands I said as I took out my combat knife and begun to give him what he deserved for killing my friend.

Where oh where to start on you I said. You should have heard the begs for mercy and Telling us he didn't know anything about your dad leaving that vault when we beat him to death Said Officer Mack. Those words Set off a switch somewhere in my brain and a red haze overcame my vision all I heard was KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM, Instead of Fighting the Voices I Obeyed them. I took out my combat knife and Stab after stab his cries of mercy fell on daft ears, Even After he was dead the voices kept saying Kill him Along with my anger for him for killing Jonas I would decorate this room with his entrails Before long. But after hanging his long intestines to the wall The red haze fell and the voices were gone.

I remember my promise to amata and went to go see her in her living room. As soon as I came in amata looked at me with a look of like she just a monster. Hey Amata what's wrong? y-y-your c-c-covered in b-b-blood she said shakily.

I looked down onto my shirt and saw myself covered in blood, How the hell did I get so much blood get on me? Amata you aren't scared of me right? I dont know far what did you do to officer mack? Amata asked. If you want to know you could go look where you were being interrogated but I suggest you don't

*time skip to where vault door opens* You actually opened the vault door I didn't think that it could be done but you did it! I always Get things done for family and loved ones, One Last thing amata. What is it? I leaned down and kissed amata on the lips you're one of my loved ones I said as my face was as red as the blood on my shirt. So remember this quote amata Ashes To Ashes Dust To Dust your gonna burn with the rest of us.


	5. Update

I hate Writers Block and school at times. Well This was just a update telling you guys im probably gonna start making more parts of the story now


	6. Stricken

Disclaimer: I still don't own the amazing world of fallout

Note: Sorry that I haven't made a new chapter In forever :p Writer's block and school and me completely forgetting about this little project i'm doing

Stricken

Gear: 10mm pistol, combat knife and vault security armor

Injuries: minor lacerations on left and right leg: Cause Radroaches

We are born in the vault and we die in the vault my ass, I muttered to myself as I opened the wooden door to the outside world… Looks like a wasteland i said. Now then let's see what is still standing after the bombs…

*time skip after scouting cuz im lazy af*

To the school it is then i said to myself after a hour of incomprehensible mumbling. 'The School itself Looked like it just open compared to the housing around it' I thought to myself. *skip to when school door opening* Opening the door proved easy enough even though it probably hasn't seen use in over 200 years. Opening the door proved to be a mistake…

The barrel of a shotgun pointed at my cheek proved my point. "Well looky here boys we found ourselves a vaultie and a tall one at that" Said a rough sounding female voice. I raised my hands Intending to say I mean no harm. I felt a jolt of pain in the back of my head and then it all went dark.

*Third person Pov*

What should we do with him Vic? Asked the female raider. Hell if I know Put him in the cell till we figure out what to do with him. Aight vic, "Hey Joe time to make yourself useful and help me carry that vaultie to the cell" Yelled the female raider.

* hour and a half later and pov switch back*

Where Am I? Your inside a cell what else does it look like dumbass? Said the female raider. Well Shit you guys gonna try to eat me or something? I asked. "We don't know what to do with your sorry ass yet" the female raider said. Hey I gotta take a piss mind if you Leave? I asked. Why do you want me to leave you scared that I'll laugh at it? Well I ain't going nowhere so can you leave? I said. "Fine you got 5 minutes" Said the female raider.

*5 minutes later*

The cell door proved easy enough to open. Time to get out of here...


	7. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I still don't own the amazing world of fallout

Note: Sorry that I haven't made a new chapter In forever :p Writer's block and school and me completely forgetting about this little project i'm doing

Nightmare

Gear: 10mm pistol, combat knife and vault security armor

Injuries: minor lacerations on left and right leg: Cause Radroaches

We are born in the vault and we die in the vault my ass, I muttered to myself as I opened the wooden door to the outside world… Looks like a wasteland said. Now then let's see what is still standing after the bombs…

*time skip after scouting cuz im lazy af*

To the school it is then i said to myself after a hour of incomprehensible mumbling. 'The School itself Looked like it just open compared to the housing around it' I thought to myself. *skip to when school door opening* Opening the door proved easy enough even though it probably hasn't seen use in over 200 years. Walking into the abandoned school without looking proved to be a mistake…

The barrel of a shotgun pointed at my cheek proved my point. "Well looky here boys we found ourselves a vaultie and a tall one at that" Said a rough sounding female voice. I raised my hands Intending to say I mean no harm. I felt a jolt of pain in the back of my head and then it all went dark.

*Third person Pov*

What should we do with him Vic? Asked the female raider. Hell if I know Put him in the cage. till we figure out what to do with him. Aight vic, "Hey Joe time to make yourself useful and help me carry the vaultie to the cell" Yelled the female raider.

* hour and a half later and pov switch back*

Where Am I? Your inside a cell what else does it look like dumbass? Said the female raider. Well Shit you guys gonna try to eat me or something? I asked. "We don't know what to do with your sorry ass yet" the female raider said. Hey I gotta take a piss mind if you Leave? I asked. Why do you want me to leave? you scared that I'll laugh at it? Well I ain't going nowhere so can you leave? I said."Fine you got 5 minutes" Said the female raider.

*5 minutes later*

"Hey Vaultie times up" The Female raider said as she opened the door. Catching the "bandit" Off guard was painfully easy, 'You yell for help and you die' I said without a trace of emotion. Cutting a line down the bandits cheek to get the point across, Now then where is your boss? "He's Upstairs in one of the rooms but you won't live long enough to see him vaultie" The female Raider said, 'Thanks for the info' I said. Does that mean you're not gonna kill me? She asked. my 'would be captors' throat open felt exhilarating. resulting in an uncontrollable fit of laughter on my part.

* I have no idea what Im writing anymore honestly, But anyway onto the murderous rampage Btw this is why it's rated as is*

Now then Time for the fun to really begin... *to be continued*


	8. wash it all away

Disclaimer: I still don't own the amazing world of fallout

Note: I am lacking motivation to actually make more chapters ;-;

Wash it all away

Gear: 10mm pistol, combat knife, Bloodied vault security armor, radroach named bob

Injuries: minor bite marks on left and right legs: Cause Radroaches

*timeskip to after rampage ^Sorry I can't think of anything to write for it^*

\- - 2 Hours Later-

Walking out into the wasteland once again and smelling the fresh non-putrid Stench Emitting From The Former school Felt Invigorating. 'Mmm thats some good air' I said. Caught up In Smelling the fresh air, Something all too familiar had crept up on me. Feeling a tickle on the back of my leg and the pitter patter of 6 little legs tapping against the dirt. Breaking my trance like state of admiring the air to turn around to see a Small radroach trying to get to my pocket where I had left a half eaten candy bar. Not wanting to provoke the little insect into biting my leg and making it hurt like hell for the next the half eaten candy bar was a price I was willing to pay.

Giving the small radroach the candy bar did not seem to drive the little bugger away. Yet after inching away from the bug, It seemed to follow me. looking at the Scrap metal walls of the town seemed to be the best idea was to go to it.

*time skip*

'Well at least there aren't any cannibalistic "natives" here so thats a plus' I said. " Your a funny one ain't ya?" A Voice said. So you're the sheriff I take it? I asked. Yes I am name's lucas simm's and should i ask about why the hell your clothes are covered in blood and why you have a little bug on your shoulder? which one you want me to explain first the bug or the blood? "Eh... let's start with the blood" Simms said. You know that vault nearby? Well I got evicted from it and I... Uh… So In short I redecorated a room with some assholes lower intestines, Then there was the school but let's not go into detail about that one.

This little guy I said while pointing to the little bug on my shoulder, has followed me around since he stole my candy bar near the school…

Looking at me with slight shock of the "bloody mess" left by yours truly he said. Well please don't go around and do that stuff around here we are decent folk and i would guess you need directions to the bar,shop and doc's right?

Well Mr Simms who knew you could read my mind I said in a sarcastic tone. Boy tongue of yours is gonna either get you killed or get your mouth sewn shut. Can't really help it smartass runs in my genes evidently.

*timeskip to after introductions of doc and moria*

My god it's really you… the little baby boy all grown up you're a stubborn lil bastard aint you? I'm just looking for my dad for answers and so I can whip his ass for leaving the vault.

To be continued possibly


End file.
